This invention relates to a grid structure of mutually perpendicular glazing bars and to a glazing bar in or for such a grid structure. The invention has particular application to glazing bars intended to simulate a traditional timber Georgian-type window effect. An object of the invention is to provide a glazing bar arrangement which allows individual panes of glass, either single or multiple glazed, of a composite window construction to be inserted thereby achieving a true Georgian effect, and to be removed for repair or replacement. Heretofore it has been necessary to remove all the glazed sections in order to replace one section, whereas the present invention allows individual panes of a composite Georgian-type window to be repaired or replaced as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,911 shows a grid structure for supporting and separating a plurality of individual, relatively small panes of glass. Individual panes can be removed and replaced, but the structure can be disassembled from the outside since all the parts are clipped together and can be unclipped easily. That poses problems of security.